1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for mounting and removal of a carrier on and from a support frame.
The invention advantageously applies to electrical carriers since connector engagement (and connector disengagement) can be produced simultaneously during the mounting operation (and removal operation). Furthermore, viewing of a dial or of a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display or the like on the front face of the carrier is preserved by virtue of the fact that the mounting system is practically unhindered by any mask effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to position a carrier of the type used for car radios, for example, by sliding it within a parallelepipedal casing provided with a coupling connector corresponding to the connector provided on the carrier. The carrier unit constituted by the radio set is of low weight and so arranged as to be downwardly inclined. When the vehicle is in use, the carrier is maintained in position without any particular problem.
The problem is different in the case of much heavier carrier units such as, for example, CRT displays which are mounted in a horizontal or substantially horizontal position and the operation of which can take place in any other position as a function of the motion of the transporting vehicle, particularly if this latter is an aircraft. Furthermore, it is necessary to take into account the severe environmental conditions, in particular vibrations, thermal conditions or the like which have to be withstood by equipment of this type.